Explosive Gravity
by Zipzope
Summary: WHat happens when naruto is beaten and he learns the truth? an absoloute power boost. bakuton!naruto gravity release naruto! fusion bloodline!naruto oc
1. Chapter 1

**"kurama speaking"**

"normal humans speaking"

 _"Human thoughts"_

 ** _"kurama thinking"_**

 ** _"idk who will speak like this"_**

A/n i might write some people who speak in wingdings but will be translates

 **Konohagakure [6 years after kyuubi attack]**

JiJi why do they beat me? said a young and sad Naruto

Idk said hiruzen

Do you want to be a shinobi?"said Hiruzen

No!" said naruto

Why not?" said hiruzen

Because why should i protect those that beat me?" said naruto

My boy, you can prove them wrong. said hiruzen

Prove them wrong from what?" said naruto

uhhhh" said hiruzen

cmon tell me!" said a young and sad naruto

i cant my boy..." said hiruzen

 **After hiruzen leaves for the day**

Hehe im going to so why they hate me" said naruto

naruto finds a document stating why he is hated.

sob* sob* Why!" says naruto

 **In narutos mindscape**

 **hmm... seems the kit has learnt the truth time to pull him in here**

Where am I! said a frightened naruto

 **kit you are in your mindscape. said kyuubi**

 **my name is kurama and i am the kyuubi no kitsune and your mothers former jailor now yours. said kyuubi**

My mothers! said naruto

 **yes kit your mom was Uzumaki Naruko [1]**

 **She was from the otsumaki clan [2]**

 **But she told no one that she was from the otsumaki clan**

 **i will give you a bloodline**

what is a bloodline?

After an extremely long description of kekkei genkai

oh. said naruto

 **You can have** ** _plant release, bakuton,tenseigan,_ or _gravity release [3]_**

 **Select two**

i will take bakuton, and gravity release. said naruto

 **You can fuse them after your first kill**

 **i will be able to talk to you outside the seal...**

 **dont speak out loud just think your words and i will hear them**

 **bye.**

 **real world**

Im going to train with kyuubi.. [4]

 **When naruto gets home**

hello naruto. said hiruzen

dont fucking talk to me lying cunt! said naruto

 _Dont tell me he found out..._ thought hiruzen

leave! said naruto

Naruto.. why are you acting like this? said hiruzen

Because you didnt tell me about kyuubi and i talked to him... said naruto

Naruto do- said hiruzen as he was cut off by narutos screaming

DONT TRUST HIM!

HOW FUCKING DARE YOU

HE ISNT EVEN A DEMON!

HE IS A CHAKRA CONSTRUCT

HIS CHAKRA IS CORROSIVE TO HUMANS SO YOU IMMEDIATLY NAME HIM AND HIS RACE DEMONS

HE ISNT CORRUPTING MEDONT GET A SEAL MASTER TO FIX THE SEAL

HE GAVE ME 2 BLOODLINES

LEAVE!

fine... said hiruzen as he left

 **1-im not doing kushina as his mother**

 **2-otsuki and uzumaki fuse**

 **3-basically flight and peins shinra tesei,chibaku tensei,and bansho tenin**

 **4-he can train with when he is asleep. any physical training is applied to his body. time is frozen irl when in mindscape**


	2. Chapter 2

**"kurama speaking"**

"normal humans speaking"

 _"Human thoughts"_

 ** _"kurama thinking"_**

 ** _"idk who will speak like this"_**

A/n i might write some people who speak in wingdings but will be translates

 **1 year later**

A seven year old Naruto is currently about to buy his own building.

(flashback)

That was the day.

The day when he unlocked the ability to fuse his bloodlines.

The day he unlocked Explosive Gravity.

The day he got his first kill.

he got over it quickly

extremely quickly

he doesnt even care.

He starts to rapidly hunt for bandits after that day.

he eventually got enough money to buy an apartment.

Thus bringing us here.

[flashback end]

Hello sir I would like to buy this building

No! demon brat! leave! said the mad civillian.

I have the money for it.

nooo!

fine... if you say so... says naruto

he turns to leave.

then the man falls unconscious.

hehe.. killer intent works every time. said naruto

 **After writing down the forms and paying**

time to see my new building.

he opens the doors and is welcomed by the sight of a beautiful scene

Uzumaki-san the council requests you. Said an ANBU as he came out of his hiding spot.

 **At the council meeting**

Hello demon brat! said a fat civillian councilman

Do you know why you are here? said the counciman

No. said naruto

You are here because we were told about your bloodlines and your meeting with kyuubi. said Shikaku

Heck frick! said naruto

why did you tell them! said naruto to the hokage

I had to. said hiruzen

What are your bloodlines? said chouza

I will not tell you anything about them, you embodiment of obesity! said a mad naruto

How dare you! said mebuki haruno

How dare I?! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! YOU FUCKING CUNT! YOU BRING ME HERE AND DEMAND ME OF PERSONAL INFORMATION AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE ENTHUSIASTIC ABOUT IT! YOU AND YOUR CIVILIAN ASSES SHOULD EVEN BE HERE AS THIS IS A SHINOBI MATTER SO I WILL NOT LISTEN TO A FUCKING WORD YOU SAY!

IM LEAVING! SAID NARUTO

you better not naru- said hiashi as he was cut off by the door slamming

I say we should have our children try to befriend him and have him spill his secrets. Said Fugaku [massacare never happened]

All in favor! said the hokage

everyone in the room raised their hands

Meeting adjourned!

 **On the street**

Naruto is currently on his way to his new building with 20 large bags of popcorn on him [for his upcoming birthday party]

When he hears someone yelling at him

its a obese boy with akimichi swirls.

he immediately runs to his building.

he locks the door.

and sets things up for his birthday party.

 **After setting everything up**

Dippin dots machine- check

cake- check

drinks-check

decorations-check

food-check

alright we have everything here.

he hears knocking on his door.

he sees the obese akimichi

What do you want obesity.

the akimichi boy gets mad and asks why did you leave when i was talking to you?

because i thought you were going to eat my popcorn.

the boy looks inside his place

woah is there a birthday going on

yeah its mine said naruto

can i come? said the boy.

NO! said naruto as he slammed the door shut and locked it.

HEy! im out here let me in! said the boy from the outside

Troublesome choji he hears.

then a gentle knock is on the door.

He opens it and sees a nara.

what do you guys want! yelled naruto

What did choji do? said the nara

He asked is he could come to my birthday party he said as he saw the nara peeking inside

Are you inviting anyone? said the nara

No. its for me and me only, you dont even know who I am and you already want to come just because theres food.

Leave me alone! yelled naruto

As he slammed and locked the door.

 **October Tenth**

He gets in his birthday dress and makes a bunch of shawdow clones operating stuff

he uses a kyuubi bunshin and summons a chibi kyuubi

 **Happy bir-** said the kyuubi as he was cut off by the knocking at the door

brb says naruto

he opens the door

he sees the whole rookie 8

what do you want! he yells

We heard you were having a birthday party says the inuzuka

And..? said naruto

Can we come? said sasuke.

No says naruto

please says the yamanaka

No!

leave!

ME

ALONE!

he yells as he slams the door.

︎ ︎︎︎︎ ︎ ︎︎︎ ︎ ︎ ︎︎ ︎︎ ︎︎︎

︎ ︎︎︎︎ ︎ ︎︎︎ ︎ ︎ ︎︎ ︎︎ ︎︎︎

︎ ︎︎︎︎ ︎ ︎︎︎ ︎ ︎ ︎︎ ︎ ︎ ︎︎ ︎ ︎︎︎︎︎

︎ ︎︎︎︎ ︎ ︎︎︎ ︎ ︎ ︎︎ ︎︎ ︎︎︎ says the clones and kyuubi in a foreign language he can understand

[HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR NARUTO

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU]

 **AFter the birthday**

woah said naruto as he was tired from all the partying and eating

he goes to sleep.

 **The next day**

Uzumaki-san you are needed at the council meeting. said an ANBU

frick said naruto

 **at the meeting**

Uzumaki-san do you know why you are here? said shikaku

NO said naruto

come in said the hokage

The rookie 8 come in

? said naruto

You are here because you didnt allow them to your birthday.

Why should I?

Because they asked.

Yeah says naruto in a sarcastic voice

perfectly logical sense right? allow some strangers from clans to come in my birthday because they asked to come. says naruto in a sarcastic voice

You can talk about us like that! said the inuzuka

yeah! we just wanted to come! said the akimichi

These meetings are pointless! says naruto

Stop talking to me! all of you! i dont even know your names neither do you know mine, I have no idea what type of people you are.

IM LEAVING! CALL ME IN HERE FOR SOME STUPID SHIT AGAIN AND I WILL FUCKING KILL THE NEXT PERSON WHO CALLS ME A DEMON!

naruto leaves

why would people call him demon? says the akimichi

Kids... says shikaku we have a.. shinobi mission for you..

REALLY! yells kiba

yep.

what is it?

the mission is...

 **cut!**

 **a/n the rookie 9 [excluding naruto] are in academy thus the name rookie 8**

 **sorry for spelling errors i know how to spell its just that i hate correcting everything. its time consuming**

 **review,like,do whatever, i will update soon.**

 **peace out!**


	3. xd lmao savage ya mo 100 bbbbbbbbbbbb

**Next Day-monday**

Naruto goes to the weapons store for chakra metal

Hello can I get 5000 large bars of chakra metal

! OMGG says the cashier aka tenten

Dad! yells the girl

What! he yells back

THIS GUY IS ORDERING 5000 LARGE BARS OF CHAKRA METAL

WAT

he runs into the room with a speed that would make hirashin look like child's play.

Are you really ordering that much? he asks

Yes. naruto replies

What for? says the man

For a machine im working on. says naruto

Please pay 500,000$ [1]

mk says naruto as he pays

they will be ready by the end of the week. says the man

 **On the way home**

Naruto sees the rookie 8

Hey! one of them says

What? he says

Why are you so mean to us? says the girl with no pupils

Because i hate socializing. he says

Why? she says

Well being beaten by villagers since you were 4 can really change a person's social life. he says emotionless

We can be your friends! the inuzuka yells

No! says naruto

You dont even know who I am! yells naruto

Yes we do, you're Uzumaki Naruto says the Aburama

How? naruto says.

We were told. he replies, his voice void of emotion

Why do you want to be my friend so much? he says

Because you seem lonely. the pink haired girl says.

And I havent seen you at academy?, why? the nara says

I dont want to be a ninja for this village. he says

Why. the nara says

Its corrupt and you wouldnt understand.

He says as he left via flight [2]

did he just... says the inuzuka

I think he did. says the akimichi

We should report to hokage-sama

yes we should...

 **Hokage Tower**

How did it go?

says the Hokage.

He hates socializing and does'nt want to be a Shinobi. He says its "corrupt"

Do you mind shedding some light on the situation. says the Uchiha

 **After a brief description of naruto life**

But why tho? says hinata

 _ **we have all heard this same story 100000 times im not saying it again**_

Thats why. says the hokage

Is that why you want us to befriend him and learn his secrets? says ino

Yes. says the hokage

Ok. bye then. the rookie 8 leave

 **Next day-tuesday**

Uzumaki-san

you are needed at the council

...

 **Council Meeting**

Uzumaki-san do you know why you are here

No.

You are here because you are going to enter academy

But i didnt sign up. says naruto

you are being forced.

be their on thursday

You are being forced to go to the academy be their in two days.

🕈 👎✌ ✡ 🕆✏ 👍 💣 ❄ ❄ ✋ ✏! yells naruto

to the others it just sounds like a distorted voice

What? says shikaku

Nvm its a language i speak when i get mad.

k bye.

 **Next Day at academy-wednesday**

Did you hear about the kid that is coming tommorow? said an academy student.

Yeah i heard he was antisocial. said the others

Wow ino you spread things extemely fast said chouji

whatever. said ino

 **Next Day At Academy-Thursday**

Class we have a new student today said mizuki

Come in

Naruto comes in wearing a white t-shirt with an otsuki symbol. And black anbu pants

Hello my name is Naruto Otsumaki. Im new here.

You can sit there demon. says mizuki [3]

m'kay

He sits down and goes to sleep

Later

Since you're so keen on sleeping demon how about you demonstrate a jutsu for us? said mizuki with an evil smirk

Sure.

 **At the academy training grounds**

Bakuton: explosive beam! he yells as he shoots an explosive beam out of his hand

The class is astonished at his performance.

I have even more if you want me to do more

DO another one! a kid shouts

Sure. he says calmy

He walks up to it and closes his eyes and says " ✌✞✋❄✡" [gravity]

And then he opens them and they have no color in them but black [think Chara from undertale eyes when she/he laughs]

He then shoots it up into the air by glancing at it, he brings it down

The training doll is outlines in a purple glow

He stops.

Done.

Cool!

What was that weird thing you said before you did it? said sasuke

it was a language I use, its called "Wingdings"

Can you teach us it?

No. clan language

You have a clan? says choji

yes. the otsumaki clan

What is the otsumaki clan? says ino

Its clan full of otsuki/uzumaki hybrids, I am the second one. My mother being the first. he states

Whats the otsuki and uzumaki clan?

otsuki clan is information i can not share. he states calmly

However. I can talk about the Uzumaki clan.

The Uzumaki, being descendants of Asura Ōtsutsuki, also shared distant blood relation with the Senju clan. Through the years, the Uzumaki and Senju kept close ties, with members at times marrying between clans, as with Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki. Following the founding of Konohagakure at the end of the Warring States Period, the Senju chose to symbolise their clans' friendship by adding the Uzumaki's emblem to Konoha's flak jackets. Konoha and the Uzumaki's own Uzushiogakure remained close allies over the following decades, with the Uzumaki providing fūinjutsu (among other things) to Konoha whenever there was a need.

Wow that's alot of information on the uzumaki clan. said a civilian academy student

To bad they were massacared, and before you ask. no, they were not weak.

Then why were they massacared?

yeah,that's perfectly logical sense being attacked by three diferent villages because of your **strength** and being wiped out in the process makes you weak. he said in a sarcastic voice.

At this point the whole entire class including mizuki were shocked with their jaws hanging.

Can we go back to class. this is boring.

s-s-sure naruto. says mizuki

 **Lunch**

Naruto is about to eat his dippin dots when a choji comes up to him and asks "what are those"

These are dippin dots basically ice cream reduced to tiny balls.

Can I have some?

sure. he pulls out even more.

Here.

Wow! these are great! choji says

I know right, now leave. naruto says.

chouji leaves.

 **Next Day**

After training naruto wakes up [4]

He walks to academy and sees the rookie 8

what do you want?

do you want to be our friend?

No.

C'mon it'll be fun says ino

Bye. he leaves via flight

 **At academy**

Alright class today we will have sparring and justu practice.

1st match will be naruto vs sasuke

If i beat you you have to hang out with us okay?

deal.

Hajime!

Naruto twitches his head.

The whole class is shocked.

Why?

Because their strongest student was knocked out by a kid who came a day ago.

Done.

1-Not doing ryo/yen too confusing

2- via flight is gravity release

3-Iruka died in kyuubi attack.

4-Every time he sleeps he goes into his mindscape and trains for the time span of 2345434 hours [not exaggerating. he actually trains that much per day]


	4. Chapter 4

Hokage tower

Hello, Hokage-same here is a form for you. says naruto with a hidden smirk

Sure. hiruzen reads it and stamps it.

Thanks. says naruto

 _[flashback]_

 _Naruto thought of a genius way to get out of the academy.]_

 _Maybe if I put a genjutsu over the paper he will not recognize it is a form stating I can never go to academy and cant be a ninja no matter what._

 _[flashback end]_

academy-Saturday

Why isn't Naruto here? asked Sakura

Naruto was forced to go academy by the council but found a way to make it so he will never be able to join academy again nor be a shinobi for this village, That boy has a ton potential. I just wonder why he doesn't want to be a shinobi said mizuki

Why would the council force him? said a civilian student

Because he has two Kekkei Genkai

What are they? said a curious student

Bakuton and gravity release. replied Mizuki

Woah that's cool! said a student

Training Grounds after school

Naruto is currently working on his fusion bloodline

Baku-gravity release: Baku-Shinra Tensei!

It made a Shinra Tensei but with explosive force

Baku-gravity release: Baku-flight!

Naruto is flying and outlined in an orange glow

As he flys around, it leaves a trail of explosive fire.

Baku-gravity release: Baku-Gravitational throw!

He picks up a tree with gravity release then throws it back with an explosive trail whilst flying

Woah that was cool! said Kiba

Naruto outlined in a purple glow flys down to Kiba and says

"What are you doing here?" whilst floating off the ground

I heard some commotion and came to check it out and saw you training, guess I got caught hehe. Kiba says

Ugh, I have no privacy here! yells naruto while flying away back to his house

At home

Time to write down blueprints for a clan compound and personal training ground [1]

After doing that

Kage bunshin no Jutsu!

1000 naruto poof into the room

Alright scout around the village for my clan compound

yes, boss!

All clones disappear

15 minutes later

a single clone poofs into the room

boss I've found a place to build, come

after building-night

What is that noise? says naruto as he was trying to sleep

that's it! he yells

outside

what do you want?! yells naruto

Is this your house? says a civilian?

yes, yes it is. now leave! he yells with killing intent

The crowd immediately leaves.

stupid civilians. says naruto with an irritated voice

next day-Sunday

Naruto is walking down the street to Higurashi weapon shop to pick up his order from Monday

Ugh, the demon brat is here, let's go

The street is now empty due to Naruto being there

ignorant civilians. says Naruto

Higurashi Weapons

I'm here for my order. says naruto

it's in the back. said tenten

back

Naruto uses his gravity release to pick everything up

and leaves towards his house via flight with his stuff behind him.

home

Naruto is greeted with the sight of shinobi in his house

Demon brat doesn't deserve this place! yelled a shinobi

Naruto immediately knocks them all out and ties them up.

later

Ugh, what hit me? said a shinobi

ME. said Naruto

What do you want demon brat? said one

To know why you were in my mansion. said Naruto

none of your business demon. said a shinobi

fine. said naruto

he knocks them unconsicous and opens the moths wide

he grabs multiple helmets designed to shove a knife in the mouth when the timer goes off

He puts them on every one of them

he sets a timer for 1 hour

he starts it

he leaves a note stating this is their punishment.

later

he hears his machine go off

he knows they are dead now.

he smirks

Uzumaki-sa-

the anbu was cut off when naruto teleported to the council chambers

Council Chambers

What is it now!? yelled a annoyed naruto

Do you know why you are here? said hiruzen

no. said naruto

Because we were told of a mansion you have made. is this true? said chouza

yes it is true. said naruto

but why am i being called here for every single last thing i do? said an extremely annoyed naruto


End file.
